Dwindling Dreams
by xxviolintensaixx
Summary: After a self-initiated loss in the Wallace Cup, May wanders back to Johto. Not knowing where her future will take her, she broods in the safety of the forests. However, when she chances upon an old rival, will she remember all her ambitions and dreams? CS
1. May Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the plot is mine.**

_"Sayonara, Ash, Dawn and Brock. I hope to see you again," May thought, as she waved to them, a fake grin plastered on her face. A small tear spilled from her eyes, sparkling like a diamond against her dark fringe of lashes. She wiped it away in a swift motion, hoping no one noticed. Slowly, the waving figures on the dock disappeared from sight, becoming no more than three dots against the sun-streaked horizon. A wave of sadness engulfed her as she looked at the serene water ahead, a surface of never-ending blue ribbons, betraying nothing under the glittering waters. "Just like my future," she murmured sadly. "So murky and cloudy." She glanced up, tears creating a halo of luminosity in her eyes, illuminating the anguish welded deep within her heart._

May sat curled up against the wall, a wistful expression etched on her innocent features. Her usually readable sapphire eyes were blank, yet there seemed to be a strong emotion burning under the impassive expression. After another moment of thoughtfulness, she hoisted herself up and twirled once, landing on the bed in a graceful pirouette. With a longing sigh, she caressed the filmy silk, orbs of light mirrored in the sea of white. _I guess I should go train__now. It will help me when I get back to the contests in Johto. _May thought, resignation a visible aura around her crouched form. Reluctantly, she flipped off, pausing only to grab her bracelet of Pokeballs off the mahogany nightstand.

"I guess I'll go grab some lunch before I train," she mused.

With one last mournful look at the room, she walked into the hallway and towards an Italian restaurant she had been to with Ash and company during her visit to Sinnoh. Glancing up only momentarily when a bell on the door tinkled, indicating her arrival, she allowed herself to be led to a small table. All around her, trainers and coordinators alike were eating and talking with their friends, the occasional sound of laughter carrying through the restaurant. May suddenly felt very alone without her friends, and had to blink through tears that had somehow materialized in her eyes. She was still struggling to prevent herself from crying when the waiter came. Ordering a pasta dish with a shaky voice, May ate quickly and left, walking dejectedly down the streets towards the Pokemon Center, where she was staying for the night. When she looked up to see happy couples strolling, a flash of green hair and eyes surfaced in her mind for a moment, before she vehemently pushed the image to the back of her head.

Her head bent down, she trudged up the stairs, tendrils of her sleek brown hair shielding her face from view. Stopping outside the glass doors of the Pokemon Center, she glanced up, a small smile gracing her delicate features. It was a beautiful spring day in Violet City. Everywhere she looked, cherry blossoms were in full bloom, flaunting their fragile pink petals. May watched, admiring the natural beauty of the flowers as they twirled off the trees, dancing in a spiral pattern, harmonizing with the wind. A blossom gently hovered into her hands, its petals pulsing in rhythm, the very semblance of life. She examined the petals, astonished by the detail of the flower. Every membrane, every splash of color on the fragrant blossom was visible. _So gorgeous, yet so complex. Just looking at the flower fills me with happiness and__love_. _Just like a rose. _May's face took on an expression of melancholy, the familiar misery laced in her blue eyes. _Drew, where are you? _She wondered, grief woven into her thoughts.


	2. Feelings of Misery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the plot is mine.**

May sank beneath a nearby tree, marveling at the leafy canopy shading her from the sun. Fiery oranges and yellows peeped out from behind the vivacious pinks, like tongues of fire licking the silver-tipped blossoms. _I'm sure Glaceon will love this,_ May thought, as a petal floated near her, bestowing upon her arm a feather light touch. A trail of sparkles adorned the descent of each flower with a magical feel, twinkling against the never-ending expanse of blue. _It's almost time for lunch. I should get going. _

May shuffled back to the Pokemon Center, skidding to an abrupt stop as the heavy glass doors squeaked shut behind her. "Oh right, I should call Solidad to tell her that I'm back in Johto," she murmured, her eyes on the lone green phone resting in the corner of the room. Picking up her pace, she made her way to the phone and dialed a few numbers, a strange twinge of nerves in her stomach while she awaited a reply.

"Hello?" a voice chimed softly, her tone melodious.

"Solidad? I'm back in Johto," May answered, her voice hoarse from weariness.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait for you to get back to us! We're all waiting for you in Goldenrod City, except for Drew, but he'll be back soon."

"I don't think I'll be coming back for a while, Solidad."

"Why not May?" she questioned, her voiced hushed with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"I need time to regroup."

"Alright. But please come back to us soon. Good-bye May," Solidad muttered, a hint of resignation in her voice.

"Good-bye," she whispered, choking on the last syllable.

With an inaudible click, the phone was placed back into the original position on the wall. May, slumped on the floor, as if some unseen force had roughly shoved her to the ground. She lay there, grasping her arm, a lost butterfly in the labyrinth of misery. "Why am I so weak? How come every time I hear the name Drew, I collapse like this? What happened to me?" she mumbled to herself, the depth of her agony clear in her words.

Her sapphire eyes two pools mirroring unimaginable sadness, she lay there, helpless. _It's so much easier to give up, and be freed of everything, than to keep fighting on._

"No! I can't do that! What would everyone say? I'm May, one of the best coordinators in the Pokemon world right now! I can't give up this easily!" she exclaimed, thrusting her fist up in an effort to seem energized. "But… I can't help it. This kind of pain is so hard to bear."

May closed her eyes, attempting to block out the outside world. _I can't give up! What did Mom say when times were bad?_

"Sing with your heart," she repeated, "Find the harmony of the words."

Pressing her hands to her chest, a small smile graced her lips as she filled her heart with the warmth of the words.

_Harmony is deep within the heart_

_A light that shines, a flicker of hope_

_In the darkness of the night_

_A butterfly, in a flower field_

_A shower of yellowing leaves_

_The beauty of harmony_

_A fairytale love, happy families_

_Dreams that come true_

_Joyfulness, happiness_

_The words "I love you,"_

_The season of harmony_

"That was beautiful," a familiar voice remarked from behind her.

Startled, May whipped her head around, failing to stifle a gasp. Eyes dilated in shock she reached a trembling hand towards him, her delicate features iced in a mask of wonder "Drew…?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism much appreciated! Just so you don't waste your time searching on Google, this song is written by myself, and is not available for sell, rent, or plagiarism. **


	3. Apologies and a Teaser

**A/N: I'm so sorry if you put this story on story alert. Unfortunately, my computer malfunctioned. To make up for it, I have a small teaser for the next chapter.**

"_May…" he murmured, gazing into her eyes tenderly._

_ Reaching out a hand to cup her face, he slowly leaned forward. May's eyes widened in shock as his face moved closer and closer to hers. Unconsciously, her eyes fluttered closed as she waited with nervous anticipation, and though she hated to admit it, giddiness, for what she was sure was about to happen. _

**Haha. I absolutely love writing cliffies, even though I know exactly how it feels to be frustrated at an author who ended a chapter with one. I'll try to update this fanfiction as soon as possible, though it'll be a little difficult, since I have a lot of schoolwork to finish.**


End file.
